Pizza With Kitty
by Red Witch
Summary: Lance and Kitty finally get together for a first date, sort of. Unfortunately the Brotherhood and XMen tag along.


Disclaimer: All right ****

Disclaimer: All right! All right! You got me! I do not own either the X-Men or the Brotherhood! Happy now? (Runs of crying….Comes back) Oh this story starts during "Power Surge." (Runs away again.)

**Pizza With Kitty**

Green smoke billowed out of the chemistry classroom. Students hurried out coughing and complaining of the smell. Lance and Kitty stumbled out as well. 

"I think we made it a little too potent," Lance gasped.

"Ya think?" Kitty said. "Ewwww! I'm gonna need a dozen showers to get this smell off me!"

"For the first time in my life I think I understand the pain of being Toad!" Lance said.

Hank McCoy, the new Chemistry/PE teacher came out. "Okay!" He told the assembled students. "While the classroom airs out why don't we all go outside for the remainder of the period! Despite this minor hiccup, today's experiments went quite well. At least you all seem to have an elementary grasp on the basic principals of chemistry! Alvers, Pryde you two seem to have potential for careers in chemistry or perhaps demolition. Well, both are exciting fields."

"McCoy!" A scream permeated through the halls. Principal Kelly stormed up to them. "What in the world happened here?"

"Ah, Principal Kelly," McCoy gave a broad smile. "Our first lab experiment had some minor unexpected glitches. I suspect the shelf life on these chemicals has long expired."

"It smells like a stink bomb went off in here!" Kelley held his nose.

"Precisely! The first indication that the Chemistry department needs new materials," McCoy took Kelly by the shoulder and steered him outside. "I was thinking that in order to maximize full scholastic potential in our budding scholars, that we should hold more studies of academia in a more conducive environment. Also I was thinking about an experiment that transposes elements of the modern space program and break them down so that students can explore and learn their potential in this under taught field of science."

"Huh?" Kelly looked dazed. "Oh yeah, fine whatever."

"Splendid! Kids, tomorrow we are going outside to learn about the chemicals that fuel bottle rockets!" McCoy informed his class. "Now go outside into groups of two and scout locations where we can do our experiment tomorrow on school grounds without causing any damage to the rest of the school."

"What?" Kelly yelped.

"Don't worry Principal Kelly," McCoy steered him outside and away from the students. "I will explain the modern principals of this exercise to you so that you will see the value of this exercise!"

Neither Lance nor Kitty could stop laughing as McCoy was lecturing a very confused Kelly down the hall. "I tell you one thing," Lance laughed. "For once, I'm going to look forward to PE class. Just to see what this guy does."

"I know, he's like totally cool," Kitty said. "For a teacher anyway. Ugh. Though something tells me we won't be making stink bombs again."

"Yeah, but it was fun! Boy you really know your chemistry stuff, don't you?"

"Like I said, I was top of the class. But at our old school we never did fun stuff like this!"

They went outside. Kitty looked at her notes. "Ugh. Chemistry is okay, but I got a ton of notes to go over for this class alone!"

"I hear ya," Lance nodded. "Man they pile on the homework at this school. Must think we don't have anything better to do or something."

"Yeah, like don't teachers realize that we have social lives we need to keep up with?" Kitty complained. "It's such a drag."

That was when Lance had the idea. It seemed innocent enough. "Hey why don't we get together and study?"

"Great!" She nodded. "Only…I don't think we can go over together to the institute. Might be a bit awkward, y'know?"

"Yeah," Lance scratched his head. "My place isn't exactly the perfect choice either." He inwardly flinched at the thought of bringing Kitty to the Brotherhood House. "Uh…How about somewhere kinda neutral? Somewhere were we won't run into anyone we know?"

"Hey! Like I know the perfect place!" Kitty told him. "There's this new pizza place on the outskirts of town. Just opened up! How 'bout there? That is, if and when we both stop smelling like Toad!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Todd piped up from his hiding place.

Lance glared at Todd who was hiding behind the bleachers. "Excuse me Kitty," He told her through gritted teeth. "Gotta take care of a pest problem. Talk to you later."

Lance stalked his prey and grabbed Todd by the shirt. "Whoa! Easy, Lance I was just kiddin'!" Todd said nervously.

"You know Toad the only reason I'm not gonna throw you into a trash can is the fact that you would probably like it too much!" Lance snarled. "Listen up! Don't you dare breathe a word about this okay?"

"Hey I ain't no squealer!" Todd pouted. "What do you take me for? I ain't gonna say nothin' that'll land you in trouble with the X-Jerks! You wanna make out with Kitty? Cool with me!"

"We're just going to study Toad!" Lance dropped him. "It is not, repeat, not a make out session. We are just going to get some pizza and study chemistry. Got it?"

"Oh yeah chemistry," Todd snickered. "I got it! Heh. Heh. You sly dog you. You are one smooth guy Lance."

"You are so completely immature!" Lance groaned and walked away. Todd hopped after him. 

"Oooh, yeah," Todd went on. "The chemistry of Looooovvveee! Hey!" He ducked Lance's swipe at him.

"Toad, why don't you wait until you have a girlfriend of your own before you make comments about mine!" Lance snapped.

"Ooooohhh!" Todd snickered. "She's your girlfriend now is she?"

"Well," Lance was flustered. "Technically…not exactly I …Oh just keep your trap shut! And don't, I repeat, don't tell the others okay!"

"I won't say a word," Todd hopped in Lance's car. "Nada, zip. I will be a good quiet little toad and not say anything."

"Good."

"I won't say anything. Nope not a thing."

"That's good."

"Nope. Nothing. Not a word will go past my lips on this subject."

"Fine."

"My tongue will not wag. I will be as silent as a rock!"

"If only that were true."

"They can torture me with hot coals, but I…"

**"Toad shut up or you're walking home!"** Lance shouted. 

"Okay. Hey isn't Pietro or any of the others comin?"

"I saw them skipping last period. They should be home by now," Lance said driving away. "Geeze Toad do you have to do that?"

Todd was riding along, sticking his head out the window frame of the jeep. "I love the feel of the wind in my hair!" He chirped. "Who hoo! Feel that breeze!" 

They drove up to the red stoplight. Next to them was Scott driving his car with Kitty, Kurt and Evan as passengers. "Hi! Hi There!" Todd waved enthusiastically at them. Lance groaned and tried to hide himself.

"Hello! Hi! Hi there! Hey! Hey!" Todd shouted out, oblivious to the hard stares directed at him from the car. 

"Toad shut up and get back in here," Lance grumbled through his teeth. "What the heck has gotten into you? On second thought, don't tell me. I'm happier not knowing!"

"I'm just being friendly," Todd said as the two cars sped away from each other. "Since you and your girlfriend are being so nicey-nicey maybe we should all make an effort to get along." Todd explained. 

"You did something today didn't you?" Lance said.

"Yeah I can see it now," Todd went on. "Sunday picnics with the X-Geeks. Hanging out at that swank mansion of theirs. Maybe you and Kitty will sneak away and give the Danger Room a whole new meaning."

"Okay Toad what did you do?"

"Who me?" Todd asked innocently.

"Toad…"

"I slimed Kelly's desk!" Todd giggled. 

"Again?" Lance groaned. 

"Uh uh!" Todd nodded happily. "Just hopped through his window when he wasn't looking and whammo! I slimed it good!"

"I'm not even gonna ask why," Lance said as they drove up the Brotherhood House driveway. "Now listen Toad, not a word about Kitty, okay?"

"Got it!" Todd saluted and hopped after Lance into the house.

"Where are they?" Lance looked around as they got inside. No one was to be found. 

Todd hopped around. "Hey Yo guys and gal! Toad's home! Where are ya?" He went into the kitchen and looked through the window. "Found 'em."

"Are they using Tabby's firecrackers to blow stuff up again?" Lance asked.

"No they're having a tea party."

"Don't get smart with me Toad. I…" Lance looked out the window. "I don't believe it…They really are having a tea party."

"Told ya," Todd said as they went outside. The other three housemates were sitting on chairs outside underneath a tree at a small table. The table was covered with a bright yellow tablecloth and had many assorted baked goods along with a teapot, cups and saucers. They were all chatting away, sipping tea. Fred held his teacup with his pinky extended.

"And then she said, 'See what you get for five dollars?'" Pietro finished the joke and they all laughed. "Oh hey guys!"

"Okay," Lance shook his head. "There have been a lot of weird things going on in this house. But this is the weirdest. This even tops the giraffe!"

"Giraffe?" Tabitha asked.

"Before you got here," Fred explained. "When Mystique was around. It's a long story."

"Hey! Blueberry muffins!" Todd shot out his tongue and snagged one. "Yum."

"Mind your manners!" Tabitha scolded him.

"He doesn't have any," Pietro told her. "They ran away cause they couldn't stand the smell."

"You guys cut class to have a tea party?" Lance asked.

"Why not?" Tabitha replied. "It seemed a lovely day for it."

"Phew!" Pietro exclaimed waving a hand in front of his face. "What happened to you Lance? You smell worse than Toad!"

"He does not!" Todd pouted.

"Yeah, well it was worth it," Lance smirked. "Today we had this cool new chemistry teacher! We all made stink bombs and ours kinda backfired. You should have seen Kitty's face!"

"Oh no!" Pietro groaned. He grabbed a spoon and pretended it was a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here now is today's "Lance and Kitty" Update! Sponsored by Pathetic International!"

"You've really got it bad for her, don't you Rocky?" Tabitha shook her head then started munching on a muffin.

"Where'd you guys score the grub?" Todd asked as he reached for another muffin. This time using his hand.

"Speedy swiped them from Home Ec." Tabitha told him. "Now sit down like a good little froggy and have some tea."

"Okay," Todd shrugged and sat down in an empty seat. 

"Good boy," Tabitha patted him on the head and poured him a cup. "So Toddy, did you have a good day at school?"

"I slimed Kelly's desk again."

"That's nice," Fred said.

"Nobody cares about how my day went with Kitty do they?" Lance made a face.

"Bingo," Pietro said. "Pass the muffins will you Fred?"

"Fine, ignore me!" Lance threw up his hands. "Go ahead. I don't care. Play your stupid little tea party game!"

"I know a good game!" Todd spoke up. "Charades!"

"Ooh! Let's play that!" Tabitha said.

"I'm living in a nuthouse," Lance groaned to himself.

"I'll go first!" Todd hopped out of his seat.

"Okay six words!" Fred said. "First word…sound like…jeans?"

"No…legs?" Tabitha guessed.

"That's it," Lance continued. "A nuthouse. I'm in Loony Land."

"No Pants!" Pietro said. "That's it! Sounds like pants!"

"Ants?" Tabitha guessed. "Rants?"

"I'm getting to be just as crazy as they are," Lance continued. "I'm talking to myself. That's the first symptom."

"Lance!" Tabitha shouted. "Yes! The first word is Lance!"

"Second word," Pietro interpreted. "Little word. And!"

"Lance and…" Fred began. "Oooh I know this one …Cat!"

"No Blobby!" Tabitha told him. "Kitty! Lance and Kitty!" 

"I'm starting to become just as crazy as they are! I can't believe I live with a group of people who…wait a minute…" Lance turned around when he started to realize the direction the game was turning. By now there was only one word Todd hadn't acted out. 

"Lance and Kitty have a…" Fred, Pietro and Tabitha said at the same time. Lance looked in horror as Todd hugged himself and made kissing noises.

"DATE!" They all shouted at once. "LANCE AND KITTY HAVE A DATE!"

**"Toad you are a dead man!"** Lance shouted and started chasing Todd all over the backyard. The others nearly fell off their chairs laughing. Well actually, Pietro did fall off his chair laughing.

"I told you I wouldn't say it!" Todd laughed as he climbed a nearby tree. "But I didn't say anything about acting it out!"

"Come down here and die like a man you little frog-faced traitor!" Lance grabbed the tree and shook it. Todd merely hopped to the roof. 

"Lance and Kitty sittin' in a tree," Tabitha and Fred sang out. Pietro joined them. "K-I-S-S-…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHGGGGGH!" Lance screamed as he caused the very ground to shake.

"Whoa!" Todd yelped as he tried to hold onto the top of the roof. 

"Hey cut it out man!" Fred said. 

"Hey Rocky chill out!" Tabitha shouted.

"Quit it!" Pietro snapped. 

Lance stopped and glared at them. **"This is why Mystique left us!"** He screamed. "**You are all a bunch of immature jerks!"** He stormed off to his room.

"Does that mean we're not invited to the wedding?" Pietro joked as Lance slammed the door.

The next few days Lance had little desire to go home early or skip school. He even started to hang out around the track to watch Kitty try out for the girl's track team. It was a good thing he did because that was the day Jean's powers went slightly haywire and nearly sent a javelin through the entire track team. Or it would have had if Lance hadn't caused them to trip at the right moment. Todd joked about how the javelin was probably aimed for Lance but Jean had such lousy aim, but Lance didn't care.

So Lance began the habit of hanging out at the track every day whenever there was practice. "What are you doing hanging around here Alvers?" Scott came up to him one day. "Figuring out how to make bets on the relay race?"

"I just decided to hang around a bit to keep an eye on Kitty," Lance said. "Just in case Red decides to try to use her and the rest of the track team for more target practice."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll have her practice on you instead," Scott grumbled as he turned his back on Lance and walked away.

" 'Oh Thanks Lance for saving Kitty's life!'" Lance mocked. " 'Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for saving innocent people's lives!' You're welcome! Don't mention it!"

"Well now that's going to sound so phony when I say it."

Lance turned around and saw Kitty staring after him. He blushed. "Uh…" He stammered his mouth failing him. "Yeah well, it was nothing. Really. I mean, I couldn't let you get skewered like that. I mean, okay my power gets a little outta hand sometimes, but I don't really mean to hurt anybody. Well except for Summers but…um."

"Hey," Kitty sat down next to him. "So you wanna go get a pizza after school tomorrow? There's no practice and everybody else is doing something so…"

"You mean that?" Lance's eyes widened. "I mean. Yeah. Okay. That's cool. So I'll take you after school?"

"Fine. It's a date," Kitty nodded and got up. She turned to walk away, then came back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

Lance looked dazed as she walked away. "Bye." He feebly waved back. When she was gone he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Hey! Lance there you are!" Pietro said. "Yo Lance. Hell-oo?" He waved his hand in front of Lance's face rapidly. "Yo-Hoo! Aw no, not again!"

"Let me guess," Fred came up. "He's in a Kitty daze isn't he?"

"Yup," Pietro nodded. "Hey Lover Boy! Time to go!"

"Okay!" Lance said happily. He hummed a tune as he walked with them. "Hey guys, have you noticed how especially blue the sky is today?"

"Freddy, you better drive," Pietro groaned. "It's safer."

The next day Lance couldn't wait for school to end. He had even put on his best pair of jeans, the only pair without any holes in them so that he'd look good for Kitty. Somehow they managed to get together after school and sneak away without anyone else seeing them. Or so they thought.

"Wow, this is a nice place," Kitty remarked when stood in line at the new restaurant. It was filled with kids and had murals of different places in Italy all over the walls. On the ceiling was a huge mirror that reflected all the patrons of the place.

"Yeah," Lance remarked. "Um…Thanks for going out with me Kitty. I really appreciate you giving me a second chance."

"Well, I mean now that Mystique's gone there's no reason for us to be enemies anymore," Kitty reasoned.

"No, I guess not," Lance scratched his head. "I mean, things are a lot less complicated now that she's gone. Quieter too. No more of her screaming around the house."

"You lived with her?"

"More like she was our warden if you get my meaning," Lance told her. "She didn't really care about us. Just wanted to keep us under control I guess." He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Uh so, what kind of pizza do you want?" 

"Kitty took the hint. "How about peppers?"

"Oh yeah, you don't eat that much meat," Lance reasoned. "Peppers it is."

They placed their order."Hey, let me get this," Kitty reached for her pocket. "I mean, it's the least I can do for you saving me from getting skewered, okay?"

Lance was instantly torn between his masculine predisposition to pay for his "date" and his common sense to simply let her pay for the pizza because he couldn't afford it. In the end, common sense won, for once. "Well, okay," He smiled. "But don't think you can take advantage of me 'cause you paid for the meal. I'm not that kind of guy."

Kitty giggled. Lance felt lighter. They sat down in a booth by the window. "So what's it like now that Mystique's gone?" she asked. "I never found out where you guys live."

"Weird," Lance said. "I mean, I miss the fact she pays the bills and stuff, but it's not so bad. Really. Plus Tabby's living in her room."

"So, there's no adults there?" Kitty looked concerned. "Who takes care of you? How do you guys pay for food and stuff?"

"We get by. Hey that's a really good mural," Lance looked away. "Nice colors and everything."

"You know, you guys could always come to the institute and y'know hang out," Kitty said. "I don't think the professor would mind."

"I dunno," Lance suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable. "I mean, can you picture me and Summers in the same room without trying to kill each other? Besides, it's not our style. I don't think we'd really be wanted anyway."

"I'd like want you there."

"Really?" Lance was surprised. "After all the stuff that's happened?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well…" Lance scratched his head again. "Maybe someday. For a visit. When that Logan guy isn't there so we wouldn't get torn to shreds."

"Oh don't worry about Logan he's…" Kitty trailed off. "I see what you mean. Just don't trash the place again, okay?"

"Well I won't but the other guys, um …demolition seems to be a gift for them, if you know what I'm saying." Lance said. "Maybe just me. At first. For an hour or so. Maybe."

"I'd like that," She held his hand.

_Okay, _Lance thought. _Maybe two hours. Or more. I wonder if they'll let me sleep over or something?_ He felt giddy. For once in a long time, everything was going great. Then he caught a glimpse of some familiar reflections in the mirror above. _Oh no…_

"Um, would you excuse me, Kitty?" Lance got up. "I have to…get some more napkins. Be right back."

Lance walked past Kitty to a booth in the back of the room. "All right what's the big idea?" He snarled at the group at the table. 

Pietro looked up at him. He was wearing an outfit that looked more at home on a yacht than the pizza place. He grinned, "Why whatever do you mean my good man? Do you know what he's talking about Lovey?"

Tabitha smiled. She was wearing sunglasses, a hat and a stylish outfit. "Why no Thurston, I don't. We're the Howells. Mr. and Mrs.Thurston Howell, the Third."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lance groaned. "Will you two stop playing make-believe for a minute and answer me! And what about you two?" He glared at Todd and Fred. They were wearing dark blue suits, ties, hats and sunglasses. "You guys look like the mutant version of the Blues Brothers!"

"We're on a mission from God," Todd said.

"If you guys don't knock it off I am personally gonna send you back to him!" Lance snarled.

"We're not doing anything!" Pietro spoke up. "We all decided to get together and have some pizza. It's mere coincidence that you and what's her name are here as well. What is her name? The name escapes me?"

"You know very well who it is," Lance told him. "You guys are spying on us aren't you?"

"Well actually they are," Tabitha pointed out. "I'm just here for the pizza and to have a good time."

"I knew it! I knew this was gonna happen!" Lance fumed. 

"Relax Lance," Pietro told him. "We're just here to watch your back, that's all. We've no intention of interrupting your little make out session."

"For the last time," Lance told him through gritted teeth. "It is not a make out session! We are just having a pizza and talking! That is all!"

"Oh talking huh?" Todd said. "Lemmie guess, did she say anything about you coming to that mansion of theirs?"

"Well, yeah. So what?" Lance asked.

"Lance it's as plain as the gut on Blob," Pietro told him. "She's trying to recruit you!"

"Oh that is just plain crazy," Lance said.

"Is it?" Pietro said. "Think about it, now that Mystique's gone, this is their chance to neutralize us. What better way than to make us one of them?"

"Okay now you guys are just being paranoid," Lance said. 

"Are we?" Pietro said. "Think about it Lance, for weeks she's been telling you to drop dead and now all of the sudden she's being nice to you for no reason!"

"No reason huh?" Lance said, stroking his chin in thought. "Oh no reason other than the fact I saved her life!"

"Lance." Todd said. "Wake up and smell the pizza. She's trouble!"

"You know something, you guys are not only immature, you are really pathetic!" Lance said. "I mean you guys are so jealous that I have a life…that's it! You're just pathetic!"

"Well we ain't the only ones," Todd pointed. "Take a look behind you."

Lance looked. At a booth in the opposite direction, was Evan, Kurt, Rogue and Jean. "What are they doing here?" He gasped.

"Taking a survey, what do you think?" Todd snapped. "Don't see Shades though."

"Well, maybe they haven't seen us or maybe they're just here to have pizza," Lance guessed.

"Please, when's the last time Miss Popularity over there hung out with those guys on her own?" Tabitha snapped. 

"Maybe they're seeing if they need to go shopping for a new uniform if you get my drift," Fred said. 

"They could be here to watch out for Kitty," Pietro reasoned. "Maybe they don't know about the plan. To make it more believable. Maybe Pryde thought it up on her own. It's the kind of scheme she would try to pull."

"Look Rocky," Tabitha told him. "I hate to admit it, but these clowns have a point. I mean, when they first contacted me, they really put up a sales act so my mom would sign me up. Course, they didn't have to sell it that hard. My mom and I were having rough times and I was just glad to leave the scene. But the more I think about it, the more I'm a bit worried. Even now, I'm avoiding Jean in the halls so she won't give me another one of her 'talks'."

"What talks?" Pietro said. "You didn't tell us about this."

"It's nothing. She just wants me to come back to the institute, that's all. Keeps going on and on that we're a family and all that…" She picked at her pizza. "For a telepath, she doesn't get it."

"What more proof do you need!" Todd said.

"Look," Lance told them. "Kitty and I are just here for pizza! That is all! There are no hidden agendas, no spying. Nothing! Now we are gonna have our pizza and quietly leave. You all stay out of trouble! Got it!"

"Oh we got it," Todd said. "But do they?"

"Just behave yourselves for once!" Lance groaned as he went back to the booth.

"So where's the napkins?" Kitty asked. 

"Uh…" Lance thought quickly. "They were out of them. So…you didn't happen to mention me to anyone did you?"

"No. I just told them I was hanging out with a friend," she said. "Why?"

"Uhhh… No reason. Oh look pizza's here." They took their order and started eating. Lance cautiously tried to look over Kitty's shoulder. In the mirror he saw Todd and Kurt making faces at each other. 

"What are you looking at?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey this pizza is good, really good," Lance flinched when he saw Fred and Pietro shooting spitballs across the room. "You know why don't we take it to go?"

"Why what's wrong with here?" As she spoke Lance saw Todd using his tongue to grab a bottle of ketchup and squirt it at Kurt, who teleported out of the way.

"Uhhh…" Lance's brain wracked with what to do as he saw Tabitha launch one of her energy bombs into Jean's food. "It's just that it's kind of crowded in here."

BOOOM!

Lance shrank when he saw Jean and Rogue covered with food. 

Kitty looked at him with a straight face. "Your friends are here aren't they?"

"Yeah."

BOOM! 

"And my friends are here as well," Kitty said. 

"Oh yeah," Lance hid his head in his hands.

"Oh goody," Kitty groaned. "Just perfect."

"Hey Daniels! Have a milkshake on me!" Pietro used his speed to dump a milkshake on Evan's head and sped away laughing.

"That's it Maximoff! You are going down!"

"Uh Kitty, I'd duck if I were you," Lance said. She did, barely missing a pizza flying by.

"Just once, just once I'd like to go somewhere and not have the Brotherhood start a fight." Kitty moaned.

"Head's up!" Evan shouted as another pizza whizzed by. 

"What do you mean?" Lance asked. "Who says they started it? It's your loser friends that always start something."

"Ketchup attack!" Todd and Fred shouted at the same time. Kurt and Evan retaliated. 

"They are not losers!" Kitty defended. "If anyone's a loser it's your creepy friends!"

"Get 'em Rogue!" 

"CHARGE!"

"Hey!" Lance shouted, ignoring the chaos of food flying everywhere and everyone else running for their lives. "They are not losers! Lunatics, yes. Losers no!"

"Attack!" Pietro shouted.

"Bombs away!" Tabitha threw an energy bomb into more food, splattering the walls.

"Please!" Kitty said. "You guys are always starting trouble! Like the carnival money you tried to steal!"

"Hey Fuzzy! You want fries with your order?" Todd flung the food at Kurt. Kurt teleported next to Todd and squirted him with ketchup. 

"Have some more ketchup Toad!" Kurt laughed teleporting away.

"Yeah, we tried to steal it, for food!" Lance defended. "We needed that money to survive! Pay bills; try not to have our heat and water shut off. Not that you X-Geeks would understand!"

"Oh yeah?" Kitty retorted. "What about at the soccer game a few months ago? What was your noble goal then?"

"Hey Daniels!" Pietro shouted grabbing a huge wad of pizza dough. "Why don't you pay for everything since you guys are rolling in dough!" He laughed as he wrapped it all around Evan and Rogue.

"Are you still hung up about that?" Lance shouted. "You guys are always going to throw that in our faces aren't you?"

"How 'bout some extra slime for you good folks?" Todd laughed as he spat out green goop. Kurt slipped and fell down.

"Quicksilver why don't you cool it!" Jean shouted, using her telekinetic power to shoot out ice from the ice machine. Only one hit Pietro but he slipped in Todd's slime trap and slid into the wall.

"Hey Blob!" Rogue shouted. "Have some cake!" She threw it into his face.

"You guys have done nothing but cause trouble since day one!" Kitty said.

"Us? The X-Geeks do nothing but judge us and make our lives miserable like they're the morality police and get away with everything while we have to scrape by with what we got, which is nothing!" Lance's voice grew louder. 

**"Don't call us X-Geeks!"** Kitty shouted.

**"Don't call us losers!"** Lance shouted back.

Both Kitty and Lance looked at the condiments on their table. They glared at each other and tensed like gunfighters. At the same time they reached for them and squirted. The only difference was that Kitty phased so that Lance's ketchup passed harmlessly through her. Lance however was covered with mustard. 

"HA!" Kitty stuck out her tongue. She gasped when Lance caught her off guard and squirted her with ketchup. 

"HA!" Lance laughed and pointed. Kitty squirted him again. "That's it! This is war!" Both Lance and Kitty chased each other around the restaurant, squirting each other while their friends continued the food fight.

Hours later, Lance was sitting on the back step of the Brotherhood house, looking at the stars still covered with food and mustard. Todd hopped outside wearing a tall chef's hat.

"Hey Lance! Look what I got!" He laughed. "La La La La!"

"Coming through!" Fred carried several uncooked pizzas. "Tonight we'll have pizza on the barbie! Oh yeah!"

"All right! Barbecue Pizza bring it on!" Tabitha followed him. 

"You know, today was a lot of fun!" Pietro said. 

"Oh wonderful Pietro. I am so glad **you **had a good time!" Lance snapped sarcastically. "Thanks a lot guys! You ruined my life! Kitty hates me again!" 

"Oh Rocky lighten up!" Tabitha started filing her nails. "It wasn't that bad! I saw her chewing her friends out as we were leaving. She'll get over it!"

"Yeah Lance," Todd happily threw his arm around his shoulder. "Even if she doesn't, you'll always have us! Lance? Buddy? Are you crying? Lance!"


End file.
